1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch input method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch input method of a portable terminal which enables touch input to a total region of a touch screen using a partial region of the touch screen, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the significant development of information and communication technology and a semiconductor technology, supply and use of portable terminals have rapidly increased. The portable terminal has provided various functions such as a call function, a music playback function, a character message transmission/reception function, a digital broadcasting receiving function, a near field wireless communication function, and an Internet connection function. Particularly, a multimedia function such as a moving image playback or games is emphasized in a recent portable terminal. Since the multimedia function is emphasized, a display size of the portable terminal is increased and a touch screen has been adopted due to convenience of an input.
A user of a portable terminal including the touch screen touches a touch screen with a touch input device such as a finger to perform touch input. However, as the size of the touch screen is increased, it is difficult to touch all regions of the touch screen with one finger. Particularly, it is difficult to touch all regions of the touch screen by one hand gripping the portable terminal. Due to this, there is inconvenience to the user in that the user must use the touch screen using two hands or use the touch screen in a state where the portable terminal is mounted.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach capable of performing touch input with respect to all regions of the touch screen using one hand.